


Betty

by Struckedstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar





	Betty

"So, working with your ex huh, how's that like?" Natasha impassively said. Betty recently came to work at the facility to work with Tony and Bruce, this obviously bothers her but it's not like she could just tell Bruce what to do and not to do.

"uhm, it's alright I gues.. It's not so bad. Just a little awkward at times" Bruce replied. He knew where this was coming from, but Natasha had the rights to worry and get jealous because she is his girlfriend, and Betty is his ex.

"Really?, so it's not so bad that she's always flirting with you?, that she always tries to reach for your hand?, and that she always rubs your back?" Natasha was a bit frustrated now. She never thought she could feel this much hatred towards one human being who hasn't even laid a finger on her.

"Natasha, I know where this is coming from, But I have no plans to rekindle my relationship with Betty. We are professional work colleagues, that's all"

Bruce calmly said in the intent of trying to assure Natasha that nothing is and will be happening between him and Betty.

"Well we never planned to be together, and not so long ago we were just work colleagues" Natasha said with an impassive face.

Bruce came closer to Natasha, he took her hands and and kissed them, he pulled Natasha in for a hug. He placed a kiss on her head and Natasha burried her face in the crook of Bruce's neck.

"Tasha, I love you, more than anything. Nothing and No one can change that. I would follow you to the ends of the universe, I would jump off a cliff for you, I would die for and with you Natasha, and I'd do it over and over and over again"

Natasha's grip was stronger and he could feel something wet on his shirt. Now he knew Natasha was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Bruce quietly said while gently stroking her back.

"It's nothing. I love you. don't leave me"

Natasha's voice was cracking and Bruce could feel more tears.

"I'm not leaving you, not again"

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I hope y'all liked this very short story.

Please comment what you guys think

I luv y'all


End file.
